Pocket Full Of Dreams
by SesethuTee
Summary: This fire would either succeed in burning me, or setting others alight. But I knew it would provide a light as we chased visions of our futures. A different take on the Hunger Games Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

At the thought of everything that had happened in the past, all that flits through my mind is bits and pieces of the destruction that had occurred.

I often struggle to push the few things that I remember out of my head, but the doctors had said it was no use. Sooner or later all my memories would come rushing back.

I exhaled through my nose. I didn't want to relive everything, I was already suffering from what I could recall. The nightmares weren't a walk in the park either.

Pain. Screaming. Sometimes it feels as if they are right next to me; their voices so clear and distraught, screaming my name. Always my name.

The sun was beginning to rise. I watched Prim playing in the water, her squeals of delight filling the empty beach. A smile stretches my face. Beautiful Primrose.

I felt his presence before I heard him speak. "Hey."

"Hi." I murmured. "What are you doing here?"

I could feel his gaze on me. "You weren't in bed."

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around my swollen belly, shivering slightly. "Prim wanted to catch an early swim. I didn't want her out here alone."

He noticed my shivering form and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. "Wake me up next time." He said and kissed the top of my head.

I sighed and snuggled into his side as I watched the sunrise. I couldn't help but smile. The sky was free of clouds, only soft hues of orange and pink tainted it. I closed my eyes.

It reminded me of a life before the rebellion, life before the Capitol and while it was difficult living in a poverty ridden place, I was happy. Content. And mostly it reminded me of an innocent life that had been tainted and ended abruptly. Peeta. I opened my eyes.

He'd have loved to see this.

Finnick squeezed my side. "What are you thinking so hard about, kitten?"

I lay my head on his shoulder. "Everything," I sigh. He chuckles. "As usual."

I roll my eyes at his comment. For a while we remain quiet and watch Prim.

I look up at him. "Finnick?" He makes a noise at the back of his throat. "Hmm?"

"I love you." I whisper to him. Finnick's face breaks out into a grin, his eyes twinkling.

"I love you too. So much kitten," He breathes. He presses his lips to mine then pulls back after a moment. "I'm going to join Prim for a while, why don't you head inside?" He rubs my stomach as he says this.

I nod and watch him as he jogs to Prim. My mouth twitches when I see him scoop Prim into his arms, causing her to squirm and burst out laughing.

I turn around and slowly make my way back to our home.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games.**

* * *

My eyes fly open when I hear my little sister, Prim, whimpering. She's curled up next to me, her face scrunched up.

I sigh. Usually when Prim is having bad dreams, she sleeps by my mother. She must have been too tired to get up.

I prop myself on one elbow and gaze down at her. For the past weeks, she's been worrying about the reaping. It's only logical that they'd get worse a few hours before it starts.

I shook her gently. "Prim," I whisper. "Prim." Prim's eyes flash open with a gasp, fear clear on her face. My eyebrows furrow when her chin starts to quiver and her blue eyes well up with tears. "Katniss!"

I sit up and pull her in my arms. "Prim, Prim. Shh, don't cry." I comfort her while she sobs.

"They picked you, Katniss!" Prim wails despairingly. "They picked you and you left and you were in the arena."

"Prim." I cut her off. "Calm down, okay? They're not going to pick me, it'll be the same as last year." I tell her firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" She whimpers. I wipe away her tears and smile down at her. "I just am, little duck." I say and poke her sides, eliciting giggles from her.

I look up and see my mother watching us, her face looking gaunt and tired. I return my gaze back to Prim, who was already dozing off. Unlike my mother, Prim's face is as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as the primrose for which she was named.

I swing my legs off the bed and scowl when I notice the world's ugliest cat sitting near the foot of the bed. Mashed-in nose, half of one ear missing and eyes the color of rotting squash. Primrose had named him Buttercup, trying to bring light to his muddy yellow coat. He hates me because I once tried to down him in a bucket when he first came home. You'd think he'd get over it.

Stupid cat.

I get up and slide into my hunting boots before I pull on trousers, a shirt and grab my forage bag. I take Prim's gift from the table, a little goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves and put it carefully in my pocket as I slip outside.

Our house is at the edge of the seam, so I only have to pass a few gates and the meadow before I reach the fence separating us from the woods. I listen carefully for the hum and when I'm met with silence, I slide under a loose stretch.

As soon as I'm in the woods, I retrieve my bow and sheath of arrows from a hollow log. Inside the woods, animals roam freely. My father knew the right food to hunt and taught me a few things before he died 4 years ago in a mine explosion.

It's illegal to hunt and trespass in the woods, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Without hunting, my family and I would be nothing but bones now. Peacekeepers turn a blind eye since they're as hungry for fresh meat as anybody is.

"In District 12, the only cause of death you worry about is starvation," I mutter then glance around quickly to make sure nobody was within hearing range. I'd often scare my mother to death when I was younger, ranting about the people who rule our country, Panem, from the city called the Capitol. I stopped when I realized it would only lead to more trouble.

"Hey Catnip," My head shoots up at the sound of my "name". The sight of Gale brings a smile to my face. My real name is Katniss but he'd barely heard it when I said it the first time, so he thought I'd said Catnip. He wasn't bad company though.

"Look what I got," He holds up a loaf of bread, real bakery bread. My eyes widen and I quickly grab it. "Still warm," I sigh.

"Prim left us cheese," I say and pull it out. Gale's expression brightens up. "Give her a kiss for me." He states causing me to grimace.

Gale plucks a few blackberries from a nearby bush and mimics Effie Trinket, our district escort. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds-" He tosses a berry towards me.

I catch it in my mouth and grin."- be ever in your favor!" I finish in the same tone.

After that we eat and settle down in our place, a clearing that gives us a clear view of the valley.

"We could do it you know," Gale whispers. I frown at him. "Do what?"

"You know, leave the district and live in the woods. We could make it," He continues.

I roll my eyes. "Not this again."

Gale scowls. "I'm being serious Katniss. We know how to hunt. It would be easy for us to survive there." He explains, hope clear in his voice.

"And the kids?" I ask, slightly irritated.

"We could take them with us." He says. I snort and shake my head.

After a moment he gets up. "We should start hunting, reaping starts at two," He tells me. I grumble under my breath.

"One more year to go," He muses and looks at me. "You're 15."

"Three more years to go." I say sarcastically.

We fish at the lake and gather a gallon of strawberries for tonight. Tonight. After the reaping, everyone celebrates out of relief that their children have been spared. But at the same time, two families lock their doors and grieve for what they already know will happen to their daughter or son.

On the way home we stop at the Hob and easily trade six of our fish, the other two for salt.

"When I serve it, I'll pass it off as chicken," Greasy Sae says with a wink.

After we're done trading, we walk towards the Seam in silence.

"How many times?" I ask. Gale already knows what I'm talking about.

"Thirty-six," I take in a deep breath. "You?"

"Sixteen." I say quietly. We divide our goods before bidding each other goodbye.

"See you at the square," I call out.

"Wear something pretty." He says over his shoulder.

At home, I find my mother and Prim getting ready to take me to the square.

In our room a tub of lukewarm water is waiting for me. I wash off the dirt and sweat, and even wash my hair. My mother, surprisingly, has laid out one her own dresses for me. A soft blue dress with matching shoes.

"Let's do your hair too," My mother puts in. After drying it, she braids it up on my head.

"You look beautiful," Prim says in awe. I laugh and hug her, mostly to comfort her because I know this will be terrible for her. She's worried that the unthinkable might happen.

Next year I'll be powerless in protecting Prim against her first reaping. But I try not to think about it.

"I love you little duck," I suddenly say. Unaware of my anxiety, Prim giggles and gives a small "Quack".

I smile and plant a quick kiss on her head. "Come on, let's eat." Although we have no appetite, we sit and eat the rough bread and drink milk from Prim's goat, Lady.

We head for the square at one o'clock. Attendance is mandatory, unless you're looking for a way to get killed.

People line up and sign in. Twelve-through eighteen-year-olds are brought into roped areas. The oldest in front, young ones at the back. Family members line up around the perimeter, and I can see my mother and Prim at the very front.

I find myself standing in a clump of fifteens. We all greet one another quietly then focus our attention onto the stage set up before the Justice Building. It holds three chairs, a podium and two large glass balls. One for the boys and one for the girls.

I glare at the paper slips in the girls' ball.

Twenty of them have Katniss Everdeen written on them.

Two of the three chairs are taken by Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket, our escort, with her pink hair and spring green suit. They whisper to each other, and look with worry at the empty seat.

At exactly two o'clock, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins his speech. The same one every year. He speaks of the history of Panem, and the Dark Days. The Treaty of Treason was repeated; a guarantee of peace and also a yearly reminder that the rebellion must never be repeated. Thus the Hunger Games.

The rules are simple. In punishment for the rebellion, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, the tributes, to participace.

Twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in an outdoor arena where they must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and the district is showered with prizes.

The mayor proceeds to read the list of victors; only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, who at that moment is yelling something unintelligible, stumbles onto the stage and falls into the third chair. The crowd gives its applause, but he's confused and tried to hug Effie, only succeeding in sending her pink wig askew.

Embarrassed, the mayor brings the attention back by introducing Effie Trinket.

With a big blinding smile on her face, Effie struts to the podium. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She goes on about what an honor it is to be here. I scoff. Everyone knows she really wants to get boosted up to a better district.

Through the crowd, I catch Gale's eye who is barely holding in his laughter. I bite my lip and turn away.

It's time for the drawing.

"Ladies first!" Effie crosses to the girls' glass ball, reaches in and digs deep into the ball. I take a deep breath and sincerely hope it's not Madge or some other hopeless girl who doesn't deserve this.

Effie walks back to the podium, opens the piece of paper and reads out the name clearly. And it's not Madge. Or anybody else.

It's me.

Katniss Everdeen.

 **AN: Thank you for reading. x**

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 2

**BookNinja93: Thank you for pointing that out, I fixed it as soon as I could. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I froze.

…What?

A part of me desperately wished she had made a mistake. That she'd misinterpreted the name on the slip.

As if she can read my thoughts, Effie Trinket taps the microphone and repeats, "Katniss Everdeen!" She cranes her head and scans the crowd. "Where are you, dear?"

I blink and look up, the sun temporarily blinding me. My jaw clenches when I notice many of the girls near me are staring.

When I register the shock and confusion in their gazes I force my legs to move. Fists clenched at my side, I walk with small stiff steps and keep my face blank. When I'm within view of the stage I walk faster, my gaze solely focused on Effie Trinket and her beckoning hand.

" _Katniss!_ "

The silence is broken by a shrill scream that can only be identified as Prim's. I turn around in time to see Prim break free from my mother's hold and run towards me.

When she reaches me, Prim wraps her skinny arms around me like a vice. "Katniss, no! Don't go! You can't go!" Prim screams.

"Let go Prim!" I hiss harshly, because really, I want to cry. And I can't afford that because when they watch District 12's reaping, they'll notice my tears and brush me off as a weakling. "Prim, go back to mom. _Now_."

Prim continues to scream her head off, until two Peacekeepers come forward and take her away from me. I turn back to the stage and try my hardest to ignore Prim's cries.

I brace myself and climb up the stairs and let Effie Trinket drag me to the center of the stage. "Isn't this wonderful?" She gushes. She's pleased to finally have a little action in her district. "Katniss Everdeen, female tribute of District 12."

Silence.

"And now for the boys."

My eyes frantically search the crowd until they land on Gale. His eyes are hard and for a while, we just look at one another.

Effie returns to the podium, a new slip of paper in her hand. She slowly opens it and takes her time in reading the name. "Benet Urian."

When I notice a boy in Gale's age group walking towards the stage, I release the breath that I'd been holding. He was tall but scrawny and looked about ready to cry when he stood next to Effie.

"Amazing!" Effie Trinket exclaims. "Benet Urian, male tribute of District 12!"

Not even one person claps. Complete and utter silence, which spoke volumes.

No one agreed with this.

At first one, then another, then almost every person in the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and raises it to the air.

I swallow hard to get rid of the lump forming in my throat. There was a multitude of meanings to what their message meant.

It means thanks. It means admiration.

It means good-bye to someone you love.

Haymitch chooses this time to congratulate me, "Look at this one!" He hollers and throws his arm around my shoulders. "You see, I like her!"

"She's got lots of… spunk!" He laughs maniacally before passing out near my feet. I shift away slightly and grimace as I watch a pair of medics whisk him away on a stretcher.

I listen as Mayor Undersee reads the dreary Treaty of Treason and after he finishes, he motions for Benet and me to me shake hands. When I grasp his hand in mine firmly, his is weak and sweaty. He doesn't even bother to look me in the eye.

When the anthem ends, a group of Peacekeepers take us into custody and march us through the halls of the Justice Building and assign me a room.

When I enter, I'm blown away by how _rich_ this room is, with thick, deep carpets and a velvet couch with a few chairs strewn near it. I sit on the couch and try to prepare myself for the next hour.

* * *

My sister and my mother come first. Prim throws herself to me and I hug her tightly. My mother sits close to us and rubs my back reassuringly.

I pull back and look into Prim's eyes. "Prim," I whisper. Big fat tears fall from her eyes and down her pale cheeks.

"You promised this wouldn't happen and it did," She whimpers. "Don't leave me Katniss…" I harshly wipe away the traitorous tear that rolls down my cheek.

"Hey, hey. Prim shh, don-don't cry," My voice cracks. "You need to listen to me, okay?" She looks up at me and nods weakly.

"Gale will bring you game, so don't even think about going into the woods," I warn her gently. "You're going to be okay, just sell your goat milk and cheese. Tell Gale what kind of herbs you need. Be careful and don't use up all your supplies," And continue to give her instructions about fuel, trading and staying in school.

I turn to my mother and grip her upper arms. "You can't leave again," She nods, slightly alarmed by my intensity. "You can't leave _her_."

She frowns, "I know. I won't, I–"

"Promise me," I say gruffly. She nods frantically. "You have to be there for her. You have to take care of her and not leave her to fend for herself. Because I won't be around to do that anymore. No matter what you see on that screen, mom, you fight through it!" I shout, my voice quivering near the end.

Prim tugs my hand to get my attention. "I'll be okay, Katniss," She says quietly. "A-and maybe you can win, you can hunt. And you're really fast too."

I scoff. I can't win. With the skills honed by the wealthier districts, my chances were slim. I'll be lucky to have even made it past the Cornucopia.

I don't say that to Prim though. Instead I force a smile and say, "Maybe."

Prim suddenly gets hysterical. "You will try, won't you? Really, really try?"

I brush her blonde locks back and nod. "I swear," I say. And because of Prim, I know I'll have to honor that promise.

"Time's up." The Peacekeeper announces. I pull them in my arms. "I love you both, take care of each other," The Peacekeeper drags them out by their arms while they scream, "I love you too."

My next guest is unexpected. Madge walks in, her mouth set in a determined line.

What surprises me is the sense of urgency in her tone. "I still can't believe you got reaped but the good thing is, you're going to come back," She says firmly then leans forward and clips something to my dress. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. I want – no need you to wear it, okay?"

I look down and see a circular gold pin that has a small bird about to take flight. "A pin?" I ask. Madge nods.

"Katniss, promise me you'll wear it in there?" She asks, a frown marring her face. I nod and before I know it, she pulls me into her arms for a quick hug and leaves.

My next guest shocks me most. Peeta Mellark walks in, his eyes glued to the floor. I sit up and watch as he takes a seat before looking at me with his bright blue eyes. "Hey Katniss."

"Hi," I murmur and purse my lips. "Peeta Mellark, right?"

I frown when he blushes at my remembrance of his name. I'd never forget the name of the person who saved me.

The Boy with the Bread.

"Thank you," I blurt out.

His eyes narrow in confusion. "For what?"

I fidget with my hands. "That time, with the bread. You saved me, my whole family actually," I mumble. "I wish I could find a way to repay you."

Peeta softly smiles at me. "You don't need to repay me, Katniss," He snorts. "Least of all when you're leaving."

I nod and we sit in silence for a while. I'm caught off guard when he pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. "I wish we could have been friends or something."

I pat his back awkwardly. "Uh… me too."

He pulls back and looks me in the eye. "Be safe, okay?" Peeta whispers and releases me before getting up. I blink up at him and watch as he runs his hand through his blonde hair. "Good-bye Katniss."

"Bye, Peeta." I say. He smiles and exits the room, just the Peacekeeper is about to enter.

I frown. That was odd.

"One more visitor," The Peacekeeper announced. Gale doesn't even wait to be let through and just pushes his way in.

When he opens his arms I don't hesitate to go into them. The sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest and the smell of wood smoke calms my nerves a bit.

"Catnip," He says softly. "Listen. You need to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have a bow," I counter. He pulls away. "Then you'll make one, even if it's weak." Gale urges.

I sigh. "I'll try," I say and rub my arms nervously.

Gale immediately senses my unease. "You'll be fine, Katniss. It's just hunting and you're the best hunter I know."

"Gale, it's not the same. Some of them have been training since they were kids for this kind of thing," I mutter.

"You've had real practice. You know how to kill."

"Not people!" I hiss.

Gale's eyes soften a bit. "In the arena, Catnip, there's no difference." Gale says grimly.

The Peacekeeper returns. "Don't let them starve!" I cry out, hugging him one last time.

"You know I won't! Katniss, remember I-" Gale yells but is cut off when they yank us apart and throw Gale out.

I stare at the closed door before I finally sit down and bury my face in my hands.

I wanted to scream about how unfair this was. A bitter, childish part of me thought that maybe Effie Trinket chose my name on purpose but I immediately shot that down. I needed to face the cold hard facts that I'd been reaped, selected to participate in this year's Hunger Games.

It was a hard pill to swallow.

I couldn't help but think of Prim and how she would survive without me. Sure Gale could cater to them for a while, but he had his own family to feed. Prim needed me, and I prayed my mother would not place her aside and sink into her depression again.

I removed my hands from my face and leaned back.

I needed to win. For Prim.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**

 **Leave a review if you liked it, would love to hear your thoughts. x**


End file.
